I want to trust you
by Kagomesfriends
Summary: Kagome runs into an old friend who hurt her. Can she let him back in her heart? Redo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I hope you all like it. **

Brown eyes looked around a dirty kitchen. There were dirty dishes everywhere. Yesterday was her daughters Dannie, 5th birthday and boy was there a lot of kids. Now all she had to do was clean up, though many of the mothers offered to stay and help clean up but Kagome wouldn't hear it. She never let any guest clean up in her house, she just didn't like it.

'Well I might as well start.' She thought to herself. She first started by rinsing off all the cups and the plates and putting them in the dish washer. Next she picked up all of the forks and the spoons and knives and put them in the dish washer also. When she rinsed out all of the bowls she saw not all would fit. 'Man this means I have to wash them by hand.' She started the dish washer and hand washed all of the bowls. Next she wiped down all of the counters the tables and swept the floor. In about 30 minutes she looked around her clean kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Now what to make my little angel." She thought as she looked through her cabinets. "I think blue berry pancakes." She got out all of her necessary ingredients and got to work. Soon she had a huge stack of pancakes waiting for her little girl and she knew that any moment she would hear the little pitter patter of her daughters feet running around upstairs and then down stairs. She looked over the clock to see what time it is. 10:30 am. "Ok so we have some time left before we have to meet Sango at the park at noon.

Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't here Dannie come down stairs or sneak up behind her until to arms wrapped themselves around her legs.

"Mommy, mommy, look I dressed myself, see" she said as she backed up to show her mother her outfit. "I am a big girl, see, see." Dannie exclaimed smiling up at her mother.

Kagome looked down at her daughter and couldn't help but smile. Her little girl was her world. She had her father sliver hair with black streaks running through it. She had her fathers golden eyes and everything she looked into Dannie's eyes she saw Dannie's father in them no matter how much she didn't want to.

'No I cant think about him. Not anymore' she thought to herself. She needed to be strong about this for her daughter because she knows one day Dannie would ask about why did everyone else have a daddy and not her.

"Yes honey you did." Kagome said bending down to pick up her up. "And you did a good job. I am so proud of you, your now my big girl and I made my big girl her favorite breakfast blue berry pancakes." She said putting Dannie down in her chair.

"Thank you mommy." Dannie said.

"No, problem honey fo you want me to cut your pancakes for you?" Kagome asked grabbing the knife and fork to cut the food.

"NOOOOO." Dannie yelled grabbing the Knife and fork out of Kagome's hand and started to cut her food herself. "I can do it, I am a big girl."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her little girl. She was growing up so fast. Now she was cutting her pancakes soon she will be driving and then college and then she will be on her own. She was soon brought out of her thought by Dannie's voice.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Dannie asked.

"Yes honey, why do you ask.?"

"Your eyes are watery?" She said as she stuffed a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

"I'm fine honey but don't stuff your face like that." She said wiping off some sugar syrup that was dripping off the side of her Chin.

"Ok mummy" She said with her mouth full.

"Now honey no speaking with your mouth full but we need to hurry up we need to leave in about 30 minutes.

Dannie nodded and continued to eat her breakfast.

When Dannie finished and Kagome cleaned up her plate and sent Dannie to brush her teeth.

Kagome walked into her room and tried to figure out what she was going to wear. She decided to wear tan cargo shorts with a light blue v neck tee shirt and tan running shoes.

She walked out of her room and into Dannie's room to see her little girl trying to brush her hair into pig tails but forgetting that you have to part your hair first.

"Honey let me help you with your hair." Kagome said as she sat down on Dannie's bed and open her legs so Dannie could sit in between them.

Soon Kagome was pulling the hair ties out and combing all of the tangles out of her daughter's hair. Kagome had always loved her daughter's hair. It was silky smooth like her father's but was thick like hers.

About twenty minutes later and a very Impatient Dannie Kagome was finally finished and let Dannie up.

"Thank you mommy." Dannie said. "When are we leaving?"

"In ten minutes so put your shoes on and we will leave." Kagome said getting up and walking down stairs to get her bag and keys.

Finally at 11:40 Kagome and Dannie walked out of their house and started to walk to the park.

In about 25 minutes they arrived at the park.

"AUNTY SANGO" Dannie yelled running from her mother to Sango who was sitting on a bench talking to two men.

Sango picked up Dannie and set her on her lap. "Hey there, Dannie where's your mother."

"She's back there." Dannie said pointing to the path where Kagome was jogging up to reach Sango and Dannie.

"Dannie, you know your mother hates when you run away from her like that." Sango said

"I know, but she is slow." Dannie said.

"Dannie how many times have I told you not to run off with that? Just because you have demon speed does not mean you can use it all the time." Kagome said as she bent over with her hands on her legs trying to catch her breath from running to finally reach Sango.

"I'm sorry mommy." Dannie said looking down.

"Kagome," Sango started trying to lighten up the mood. "I wanted to you meet my boyfriend and his friend."

Both men's eyes went wide at hearing the name of Sango's friend.

"God Sango" Kagome started as she started to stand up "how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be fixed up with any…" Kagome stopped talking as she saw the two men sitting next to Sango.

"Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Sango looked between Kagome and Miroku with a confused looked on her face.

"You know each other?" She asked

"Dannie go play on the playground." Kagome said not answering Sango's question.

"Ok mommy." Dannie said hopping off of Sango's lap and running to go play with the other kids.

"Ok now that she is gone Kagome how do you know them." Sango asked again.

"We went to high school together." Answered Miroku

"Really wow isn't that cute, what a small world." Sango said "You never told me you have cute friends in high school."

"He never said we were friends Sango." Kagome snapped.

"Whoa what's wrong Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome looked over at her daughter then back to Sango who was waiting for answer.

"Well Inuyasha is the brother of Dannie's father, and Miroku was and I am guessing still is their best friend."Kagome answered.

Sango thought for a second before realization come over her. "O My God." Sango said before standing up and turning to face the two men.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started. "I am so sorry about what happened in the past."

"NO, don't you dare say anything to me you ass, you're not sorry about anything." Kagome said trying not to raise her voice as not to alert her daughter.

"Kagome I am so sorry about this, I never thought this would happen." Sango said

"No it's ok I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

"Kagome, is that little girl his?" Miroku asked.

"What do you think? I told him I was pregnant, he told me I was a whore and that that spawn could never his because he didn't plan it and he could control getting me pregnant."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other as if they were both thinking the same thing.

"Kagome, you have to tell him, he has a right to know." Inuyasha said.

"I cant believe you, He has a right, he has a right. No he doesn't your while family lost their right when you all called me a two bit whore who was after your families money. And you think that any of you have a right to my daughter. Who I raised by myself for the last five year. Because I was pregnant my family kicked me out of the house for disgracing them. I was 18 and scared my only help I got was from when I met Sango and she let me live with her and her brother. I had to work through my pregnancies even when they told me I shouldn't because I was too far along. But it didn't matter because I was broke and I needed the money. And you think that he has a right to know. No he doesn't he knew from day one and you all treated me like I was shit under your shoe. So I don't ever want to here he has some right because I never lied to him and he threw me aside like I was nothing. So stay out of my life you fuckers." Kagome said before walking over and picking up her daughter and started to walk home.

"Inuyasha, you have to tell him."

"No you will not." Sango said interrupting there conversation. "You two are complete assholes. You have no idea what he did to her. When I met her she was rushed in by her boss say she went into labor during work. And when the doctor asked why she had she told them her story. I had never heard a more tragic story. You all treated her like crap and left her to do this on her own. You all better leave her alone and never bother her again." Sango said before walking off after Kagome.

Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't believe what just happen. Kagome was telling the truth all those years ago and had went through all of that be herself. Then Miroku turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha no matter what happen you need to tell them we have all talked bad about Kagome over these past few years and she was telling the truth. We own her an apology a real apology."

"I know roku, I know" Inuyasha said pulling out his cell and calling his brother.

_Phone call_

"**What do you want Inuyasha I don't have time for your bull right now." **

"Look, tell get dad in your office I am on my away to your office now and I need to speak to the both of you now. It is really important."

"**Fine be here in ten minutes, do not keep my waiting."**

"Yea, whatever see you in ten minutes."

…………..

**Ok hey everyone I when I was reading over all of my other stories and I realized that they could use some work so I am rewriting them all. So yea tell me what me what you all think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked into his brother office with Miroku to see his father and his brother waiting for him.

"Inuyasha you are late I gave you ten minutes and it's been 25, my patience is running thin little brother." Sesshomaru started.

"Yes son what was so important that you had me come to your brother's office and wait." Toga said.

"Sir." Miroku started. "You see my girlfriend Sango had invited me and Inuyasha to meet her friend to day."

"Miroku I do not have time for you girl problems, is this why you called Inuyahsa?" Sesshomaru

"In a way yes, you see her friend was Kagome and…"But Inuyasha never got a chance to finish because Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"I will not listen to anything about that Gold digging whore now you have wasted enough of This Sesshomaru's time."

"Yes son we need not to hear about that lying bitch." Finished Toga.

"Well.." Inuyasha continued " I seems like she wasn't lying." Inuyasha said looking Sesshomaru dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about son." Toga asked "We could all smell that she had another man scent on her when she told us that lie."

"Well, I know I smelled it to but today when she came to the park she didn't realize that we were there with Sango, her friend, and she was telling her daughter that had ran to Sango not to run away from her again. She has our silver hair and our gold eyes Sesshomaru she smells of you and Kagome, and I am 100% sure that you have not been around that little girl. And before you give a reason on how Kagome could trick you, you need to know she had no idea we were going to be there."

"That's right." Miroku interrupted "Sango never gave us her name and she told me that she didn't tell Kagome that we were going to be there because whenever she tells Kagome she wants her to meet a friend of hers Kagome never goes. She wanted to surprise her. Sango had no idea that we knew Kagome of that Kagome knew us. And Kagome was downright angry that we saw her daughter."

"Are you sure about this Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

"Bro, she was telling the truth about being pregnant with your child and we all treated her like she was crap. We need to make this up to her. She told me that her family kicked her out because she was pregnant."

"We have made a horrible mistake Sesshomaru" Toga said placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I know but how do we fix it?" He asked.

"Well first thing first we need to find out where she live so we can go and apologize." Toga answer.

Sesshomaru hit his secretary button on his phone.

"Cindy cancels all of my appointments for the next two days."

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru looked over to Miroku

"Miroku do you think that this Sango could tell you where she live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No she pretty much hates me right now for what we did to Kagome." Miroku answered in a sad voice.

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to the window and stared out.

Inutashio looked over at his son and then to Inuyasha and Miroku. They all knew that Sesshomaru loved Kagome and that he wanted to take her as his mate.

"Wait if she was pregnant then that means Kagura lied to me."

Inu Tashio, Inuyasha and Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru at his sudden speech.

"Son, what are you talking about?" Toga asked.

"Father, remember the night when Kagome came and told me." Everyone nodded. "Well before then Kagura called me telling me that she had just talked to Kagome and that Kagome had just come up with a plan to keep me forever. She told me that Kagome said she was going to come over and tell me that she was pregnant with my child even though she wasn't and to make sure that I believed her she was going to use her Miko powers to give off the aura that she was.

I didn't believe her for one second but then Kagome did come over and told me that she was pregnant. Everything that Kagura said came true. Plus the smell of the other man I knew that Kagome was lying.

Now it seems that Kagome was telling the truth."

Inu Tashio looked at his son but could not do anything to help him, they all treat and called Kagome names that he wishes never to repeat.

"Son, what's done is done and now we need to find Kagome and make amends for the past and look to the future."

Sesshomaru looked at his father with a questionable look. "And how do I do that, I treated her horribly and called her a slut, bitch. Kagome can hold a grudge. She might not ever forgive me."

"Yes that may be true but we need to at least try and win her back." Inu Tashio looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku and motion for them to leave. They nodded and left the room without a fight. They knew that they couldn't help Sesshomaru right now. "Son" He said walking over to Sesshomaru. "We will figure this out, it will just take time."

"TIME, TIME," He said walking away from his father. "I have wasted over five years without her and she did nothing wrong, I was going to make her my mate for life and I didn't trust her."

Inu Tashio looked and his son as Sesshomaru sat down defeated.

"Son, I will do everything in my power to help you make this right. We are all at fault here. I had her blacklisted so she could not get a decent job, I have helped make her life hell. But first things first, we need to find out everything that happened to her in the last six years and find out where she lives and how her little girl, your little girl is."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father. "And what if she never wants me back?"

"We will find a way to bring her back to you. Son I swear it."

**WITH KAGOME **

"Kagome I am so sorry." Sango said as she rocked a crying Kagome back and forth. "I never thought in a million years that I would ever meat one of the people who did that to you."

"No, no" Kagome said pushing away from Sango. "It's not your fault I never told you their names so you had no way of knowing who they were."

"But still, I am breaking up with Miroku."

"No you can't, whenever you talked about him to me you always had a smile on your face, plus he never really did anything to me. When I called him for help he just told me that he only helped his friends."

"Really because you know how I am chicks before dicks." Sango said laughing

"Sango" Kagome snapped "Don't speak like that with Dannie in the house."

"Ok, ok I am sorry I won't speak like that." Sango said.

"But please don't tell them where I live, I have finally moved on from Sesshomaru and I have a great life for me and Dannie so please don't tell them."

Sango walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry sis I will not tell them a thing but, it will be a while before I will be happy with Miroku."

"Make him work for it." Kagome said giving Sango a wink.

"But Kagome, on a serious note" Sango said sitting down on one of Kagome's chairs "From what you told me his family was really rich and they always kept family together, and I think there is a great chance that Miroku and Inuyasha told the father."

Sango looked at Kagome. It seemed as though it was finally setting in that Kagome might have to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"I never thought about the Sango. No, no, no Sango" Kagome said shaking her head as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I can't let him in to her life, he never wanted her and can't let him hurt her, not know or ever."

"Shh, I know, I know everything will be all right Kagome" she said rocking her softly until Kagome fell asleep.

Sango laid Kagome down on the couch and covered her with a blanket and walked upstairs to play with her niece.

**Hey everyone I know this one is shorter than the other ones but I hope that you all like it.**

**Please review**

**Please**

**Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I want thank you all for your reviews. **

**I want to thank Kira-san for her review. But I would like to say that I didn't mean to make it seem like Kagome was so over protective that she wouldn't let her daughter see her father but more like she doesn't want her daughter to be rejected by her father like Kagome was. **

**Now on with the story. **

**Lol**

"Dannie, come honey you have to go to school." Kagome said trying to pull her daughter from under the bed.

"No I don't want to mommy. I want to stay home with you." She said holding tight to the bar under the bed.

"I am not staying home I need to go to work, just like you need to go the school."

"Well can't I go to work with you, I love the bakery."

"I'm sorry honey you can't but how about when you get home from school we can bake brownies." Kagome said knowing that would get her from under the bed.

Dannie squealed and crawled out from under the bed and hugged Kagome.

"Thank you mommy. I go put on my shoes now." She said running to her closets to get her shoes for school.

Kagome walked to her room so she could finish getting ready for work.

She couldn't believe what happen yesterday she finally put her past behind her and only to have it thrown back into her face. She had always knew this day would come but she never thought it would be like this. She had planned to write Sesshomaru when Dannie was much older and could understand and handle rejection, but now it was happening and she didn't know if Dannie was ready for what was about to happen.

"Mommy I'm going down stairs now." Dannie yelled as she made her way down the stairs.

"Ok sit on the couch and watch some TV and I will be there in a few."

"Ok Mommy." She yelled.

Kagome finished getting ready and went downstairs to see Dannie sitting on the couch watching Dora the Explorer. She smiled at Dannie and then walked in to the kitchen to get her daughters lunch out of the refrigerator when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy can I open the door?" Dannie asked

"No honey I got it." Kagome said as she walked to the door to open it only to have the smile drop off her face.

"What are you doing here?"

The entire Tashio clan sat in the parlor as they waited for the detective to get started on his report. After Inuyasha and Miroku left the office Inu Tashio called up his best detective and told him to find out everything he could on Kagome Higurashi by the next morning.

Now Inu Tashio, His mate Izayoi, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were now all waiting impatiently to find out everything they could about what happened to Kagome over the last 6 six years.

"Father where is he." Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Sesshomaru we must be patient we only asked him yesterday to find out a lot of information in less than 24 hours we can give him a few more minutes." Answered Inu Tashio

"Fine." Sesshomaru huffed.

A few minutes later a servant walked in with a man following him.

"Sir, your guest has arrived." He said

"Thank you James." Inu Tashio answered

The man walked in a bowed to the family "I am so sorry that I am late sir but I was putting the finishes touches on my presentation." He said as he pulled out five reports out of his briefcase and passed four out of them.

"Ok down to business, I found out that after you ended your relationship with Miss. Kagome she told her family that she was pregnant they kicked her out with no money and no clothes just whatever she walked into the house with. She then went to all of her friends houses but it seems as no one wanted anything to do with her after you had blacklisted her name. the next 9 months I couldn't find anything on her my best guest was she was living in a shelter for pregnant teens. When she was rushed to the hospital to give birth to one Danielle Higurashi I found in her file that social service tried to take her child away from her because she had no family to fall back on or money to take care of her child. It wasn't until her nurse ,the file said Sango, stepped in and offered to take Kagome in with her and help take care of her child so her child would not be taken away from Kagome.

After that it seems she was able to get a job at a bakery where she worked for two years then the owner died and since the owner had no family she left it to Kagome only if Kagome agreed to keep it open. Which Kagome did and she was able to move out of Sango's house and move into her own. And for the last three years she got her GED and has been going to Night school to get a business degree and a baking and pastry degree. Her daughter just turned five three days ago.

This was all I was able to get over the last few hours sorry I was not able to get thing specific but I was able to get her address and it is on the last page of my report."

"Thank you so much, you payment is already in your account." Inu Tashio said as he got up to shake his hand.

"I hope I was of service." He said before he walked out of the room and then the house.

Izayoi couldn't believe how wrong she was about Kagome she had always like Kagome and thought of her as a daughter she couldn't believe how easily she turned on her.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak up.

"I need to see her now." He said getting up and heading to the door.

"No" Inu Tashio said rushing to stop him. "We need to think this through; you cannot just barge over there and surprise her, that will only push her away, you need to take you time."

"I have wasted enough time, I will go over there now and make her understand."

There in her door way was standing Izayoi Tashio. **{hahahaha I bet you thought it was going to be Sesshomaru} **

"Kagome I know that I am one the last people in the world that you would like to see, but I would like to talk to you."

Kagome just stared at Izayoi.

"And what more could you say to me. You have already told me that you never thought I was good enough for you son. And that I was a gold digging whore, what else do you want to tell me."

Izayoi looked at Kagome with a sad look on her face but knew Kagome had every right to be mean to her after what she did to her.

Just then they heard a little voice come out from behind Kagome's legs.

"Mommy who is she?"

Kagome turned around and crouched down to Dannie's level.

"She is just an old friend of mommy's from the past so why don't you go get your lunch box and we can leave."

"Ok mommy." She said running to get her lunch box.

When Kagome turned around and stood back up she saw Izayoi staring at the spot where Dannie was standing.

"Is….is that her?" She asked

"Well not that it is any of your business but yes that was my daughter and if you will excuse us I need to take her to school." She said as Dannies walked back out with her book bag and lunch box.

Kagome grabbed her purse and bag off of her work counter and walked out behind Dannie.

Once Dannie was in the car she turned to Izayoi.

"I don't care how you found me but let me make this one thing clear. I want nothing to do with your family. You all made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. I finally have my life on track and I refuse for you all to come back and mess it up and hurt my daughter in the process. Now I need to get her to school before she is late. Good Bye." Kagome said as she got in the car and drove away.

Izayoi watched as Kagome drove off in her car with Dannie in the back.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her husband telling him she was on her way home. She got into the back of her car and told the driver to take her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this is my new chapter I hope you all like it. **

**Ok so I re read my chapters and I found out something that I messed up on. In one chapter I had Kagome say that she worked through her pregnancies. And in another I said that social service tried to take her child away because she was broke. And then have Sango said that her boss rushed her in because she went in to labor. **

**Well I need to set this straight. So the story is that she was a temp, went in to labor, they tried to take her baby because she had no real job. Sango stepped in and Kagome then got a job at a bakery.**

**So sorry if anyone was confused.**

**Oh yea I do not own INUYASHA.**

**So sad. **

Kagome walked into her bakery and smiled. She loved this place and everyone she worked with and they loved her.

She was lucky to get this job and she was so very happy that she was able to own it. She was just upset that the owner died for her to own it.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by one of her employees.

"Miss Kagome could you grab the cake box off of the top shelf, I can't reach it."

"No problem, Minny. But remember you don't have add the Miss. You can just call me Kagome."

"Sorry Miss, I mean Kagome." Minny said before taking the box to the back.

'Well might as well start on the weekly inventory.' She thought to herself. She pulled out her clipboard and started working.

**TWO HOURS LATER. **

'Wow that took forever.' Kagome thought to herself as she started to but her supplies away.

**DING **

"Welcome to Sunset Bakery, I will be with you in one second let me put my clipboard away ok." Kagome said as she finished putting her stuff away.

"Ok sorry about that how can I help you?" Kagome said standing up and turning around only to come face to face with Sesshomaru himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He answered.

"Well leave I don't want to see you ever again. You have caused me enough pain for a life time." Kagome said turning around so she didn't have to face him anymore.

"Kagome you must listen to me." Sesshomaru said

Kagome couldn't belive what she was hearing. "Listen, Sesshomaru, you want me to listen to you. What about five years ago when I wanted you to listen to me, to hear me out. Did you, No so don't you act like have any right to make me listen to you. Now please leave."

"Kagome I know I made a mistake in the past, but I am here to make it right. I want to start over with you."

"You want to start over with me, wow that is the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard. You don't want to start over you just don't want anyone to know about you mistake with me in the past."

"No Kagome, that's not it at all. This Sesshomaru has made a mistake and I will admit it. But I am willing to fix it if you just meet me half way."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Meet him half way, half way. She didn't do anything wrong and he wanted her to come half-way.

"Sesshomaru, for me to meet you half way I would have had to do something wrong first, and I didn't so I do not have to do anything. I have my life on track, and Dannie's is happy. My life is finally the way I want it, and the last thing I need is you coming in and wrecking all of my hard work."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome knowing that she had every right to be mad at him. But he was not going to give up on her just because she didn't want him. He would make her fall for him again.

"Dannie?" He asked "That our daughters name?"

"No that's my daughter names, you gave up that right when you kicked me out of your life and told me I was nothing to you." She said as she turned from him again.

Sesshomaru could smell the tears and knew that he had made her cry. He gracefully jumped over the counter that was separating him and her and gathered her in his arms.

As soon as she felt his arms around her all of her will power broke, and she broke down crying in his arms. Sesshomaru just held her as she cried in his arms. He knew he deserved everything that was going to come at him but he was welcome it all if he could keep her in his life.

Kagome hated herself for being so weak. She had worked so hard to stay strong and now she was crying like a little baby in front of him. She felt Sesshomaru pick her up and carry her out to his car. She would have fought him but right now she didn't have the energy. Five years of hurt and pent up frustration came and hit her at once.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome as she looked out of the window. He knew when she stop crying and realized that he took her from her job she would try and kill him, and he would welcome it all.

After about twenty minutes they arrived at his parents' house. Sesshomaru turned off his car he got out and walked to Kagome side and opened her door. He picked her sleeping form and carried her into the house.

He walked in to the house and walked up to his old room and placed her in his bed and laid down next to her a wrapped her in his arms. How he had missed her laying in his arms. He could remember them just laying in his bed and talking about their future together and he fuck it all up because he didn't trust her enough. But now he all that was behind them and he hoped that they could move forward and he can have his family like he always wanted with her.

He leaned his nose in to Kagome's neck a took a deep breath. Her scent had always calmed him and made him feel at ease. He felt Kagome start to stir and he knew that she would be waking up soon.

Kagome awoke in the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. Wait her room didn't have white wall, her were gold. Her bed didn't have silk sheets hers were cotton. As she tried to get up she felt an arm tighten around her waist.

"Let me go Sesshomaru." She said knowing exactly who was holding her.

"Why, you are exactly where you need to be, with me."

"I will never belong with you, you made sure of that five years ago. NOW LET ME GO."

Sesshomaru winced as she yelled into his ears. Kagome used his second of weakness and slid out of his grasp and went for the door before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"And how do you expect to leave, I drove you here and your car is back at your shop, and my family will not take you home until we have all talk."

Kagome slid down Sesshomaru door and covered her face with her hands and started to cry. "Why are you doing this to me, why can't you leave me alone. I finally move on with my life and get to a place where I can put you behind me and now you walk in and expect me to be happy to see you."

Sesshomaru walked over to her and crouched down and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, I am sorry about what happen in the past. I wish that I could change the past but I cannot. I know I was wrong in what I did to you but I now want to make up for it, to make us the family that we use to talk about."

Kagome pushed him away and stood up. "Don't you think I know that, that I want that, that I want Dannie to grow up with a father, but it will never happen, you hurt me you destroyed my name, you ruin my relationship with my family, all of my friends, even now when they see me on the street they all look at me with disgust. How could I ever be with you again, knowing what you did to because you never trusted me. You took the word of someone who you knew never liked me."

Sesshomaru listen to the words that she was saying, he understood what she saying, and he knew she had every right to refuse him, but he just needed to find a way to make her want him again.

"Kagome I know that I was wrong in how I treated you, but I want and I will make up for these last five years, please just give me a chance." He said walking toward her trying to hug her once more.

Kagome looked at him wearily not really sure of what to do. On one hand she had missed him since he had ended it. She often dreamed of that day never happening and they were still together and all was right in the world. But on the other hand she didn't think she would ever be able to trust him with her heart again.

Before she could answer him she heard her phone go off.

She looked up at him before answering it.

"Hello this is Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked at her while she was on the phone wondering who she was talking to?

"Jesse calm down I didn't understand what you said you have to calm down." Kagome said

"WHAT TO YOU MEAN YOU GAVE HER PEANUT BUTTER, SHE IS ALLERIGC TO PEANUTS."

"ok, I'm on my why." Kagome got off her phone and looked up at Sesshomaru who looked like he was ready to kill. She guessed that he heard the conversation.

"I will take you lets go." He said opening the door for Kagome to walk though.

As they headed downstairs Sesshomaru ran in to his father but he quickly told him what was happening before running after Kagome who was already out the door and at his car ready to break down once more. In a matter of seconds they were on the road to the hospital.

**So what did everyone think of this chapter. Did everyone like it so please tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know that it has been a while, but I will be working on this as well as an original which I hope to turn into a novel, and it's taking up much of my time. Also, **_**Updating will take much longer than usual due to these commitments, also I want my quality of work I post to be 100 percent at it's best, which will improve your reading experience and my writing skills. So I can't commit to a schedule. But I will try to update as often as I can. I don't want to rush just to meet a deadline, and give chapters that aren't great. Enjoy! **_

Sesshomaru's car pulled up outside the emergency entrance of the hospital. Kagome jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, ignoring Sesshomaru's calls to wait for him.

The establishment was ten stories high, and a mixture of red and tan bricks made it look like a maze in itself.

She frantically ran ahead and made her way inside, the hospital's décor holding little to no importance to her.

and the disapproving stares of .

The hospital was in complete chaos; the waiting room was filled to the brim, as people crowded around the front desk, demanding to be seen at that very moment. The sound of the cries of injured children, the urgent voice coming from a television set that sat in the high corner of the once large room, and shouts of angry parents could be heard down every hallway. The head nurse stood in front of a very long line of angry and impatient adults.

The chaos did nothing to calm her nerves.

Kagome looked around and saw Sango standing off to the side.

"Sango," Kagome called, walking over quickly to her best friend.

Sango's head shot up towards her as she smiled at the site of Kagome, "Kagome you're here." She said as she stood to hug her friend.

"Where is she, how is she?" Kagome questioned, as she promptly pulled herself from her friend's embrace. "Tell me my baby's ok." Kagome stated, as she stood before Sango nearly in tears.

"She's fine Kagome, they got her here just in time." she said with a smile, as she swept her friends bangs from her tear filled eyes.

"Oh thank Kami." Kagome nearly yelled in relief, "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her room, but you need to calm down Kagome, Dannie's asleep right now, and if she were to wake up, it wouldn't do her or you any good for her to see you like this."

Kagome nodded her head, as she placed her hand against her racing heart, her eyes brimmed with tears "I know Sango, its just…"

Sango nodded in understanding, "I know Kagome, I understand. Like I said, she's been asleep for the past hour or so, but from what the doctors told me, she's stabilized now so you should be ble to take her home today."

"Thank you Sango, thank you so much." Kagome stated, as Sango led her towards her daughter's room, ignoring the angry stares from a few parents she past. The hallway became provided a slight refuge from the noise, as the double doors that separated the emergency room from the hallway, diffused the chaos she left behind. Leaving behind the faint sounds of yells and cries.

She made her way into the appointed room, and her eyes came upon the fragile form of her daughter. Dannie was lying in a hospital bed, with breathing tubes in her nose, and a heart monitor hooked up to her chest. Kagome walked over to the empty chair that was next to the bed, and sat down. She grabbed Dannie's hand, carefully, as to not wake her.

"Hey honey," she whispered, "Mommy's here for you, and I'll be right here when you wake up." She gently pressed her lips against her daughter hand, which seemed much smaller in grasp, "Mommy's here"

Kagome sat with her back to the door when she heard it open. She steadily turned her head towards the door, and was met with the sight of the Tashio clan walking thru the door.

Kagome didn't say a word to them, and turned her head and attention back to Dannie.

"Kagome how is she?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome took a deep breath before answering. "Not that it is any of you business, but she is doing fine, the nurse said she will be up in a couple of hours."

Before anyone else could say a word, a loud beeping noise rang thru the room. Kagome frowned ignoring the family behind her, as she looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. All too soon, the door was swung open as a doctor and a team of nurses rushed in, pushing Kagome and the Taishos out of the way to get to Dannie.

"What's wrong?" she yelled, her heart returning to that erratic beat as she realized the loud beep was coming from the heart monitor. She tried to get closer but Sesshomaru pulled her back.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed, "I need to get to my daughter."

"I NEED A CRASH CART NOW." The doctor yelled, and a few seconds later a nurse ran in with one. Kagome watched in pure fear and tears, as the doctor opened her daughter's gown and got the paddles ready.

Sango rushed in and saw Kagome in a state of hysteria.

The doctor turned around and finally noticed them standing there. "Sango, get them out of here now!" he yelled.

"Kagome, we need to leave now." Sango said as she tried to pull Kagome out of the room.

"No," Kagome yelled, her tears now becoming known, "I have to be here, I have to be with her." Kagome cried out, as she fought against Sango's hold.

Sesshomaru looked to his father and a weeping Izayoi. "Leave, I will bring Kagome." He stated.

"Ready the paddles, 1, 2, 3 CLEAR." The doctor yelled as he placed the paddles on Dannie's chest.

There was silence that filled the room, and all that could be heard were the sobs of Kagome, as she held her trembling hands against her mouth.

Then followed, the normal beep of the heart monitor as the single line once again became sporadic.

The doctor walked over to the quivering Kagome, as she kneeled crying on the floor, with a concerned Sesshomaru holding her.

"Ms. Kagome?" The doctor asked. "Hello I am Dr. Mots

Kagome quickly stood up and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "My baby, she'll be ok, now, right?" she choked out.

"We have her heart beating normally again"

"But why did it stop in the first place?" Sesshomaru all but yelled the doctor.

Dr. Mots met Sesshomaru's glare with a calm leveled stare, "I'm sorry sir, but are you family? If not, you must leave this room."

"I'm her father," he stated, his grip upon Kagome's arms tightening in response.

Dr. Mots looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome, "Is this true?" he asked

"No," Kagome started, "He is just the sperm donor. I am Dannie's only parent." She hastily moved from Sesshomaru's grasp, not sparing the man behind her a glance as she turned insistent eyes towards the doctor. "Now tell me, what is wrong with my daughter?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome after her statement and reaction towards him. As much as he wouldn't like to admit, even to himself, what she had said hurt him more than he would have ever anticipated. As well as his apparent certainty of her dislike towards him, that she all too quickly released herself from his grasp, the moment she realized she was within them. But he accepted the fact that he deserved as much and anything else she decided to throw at him. Sesshomaru knew he was going to have to prove himself to Kagome and assure her that he would never be so foolish as to not trust her like he did six years ago, no matter how long the endeavor took.

"Well at this moment we do not know why her heart failed her."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Ma'am, we need to run some test before we can tell you anything regarding the matter," he soon, there after sighed, "Which means she will need to stay here overnight for observation."

"Ok, so you can tell me tomorrow what is wrong with her, correct?" Kagome asked him.

"Well yes, but first we need to take her for a MRI, take some blood samples, and then run some test. Hopefully we will be able to tell you what is wrong with her and why her heart stopped."

"Are you sure?" Kagome pressed.

"Kagome," Sango started, placing a reassuring hand upon her friends shoulder, "Trust me, it's all they can do at the moment."

Kagome sighed, nodding in approval, "Ok then, go ahead."

"Good," he nodded, as he then turned towards Sango, "Can you get all of the necessary documents for Ms. Higurashi to sign."

"Yes Doctor," Sango said, before leaving the room in search of the papers needed for signature.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to Dannie and sat once more besides her. She reached out and once again grabbed her daughter's tiny hand in her larger ones.

"Dannie," she whispered. "It's me, mommy. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I will have the doctors do everything that they can to make sure that you get better." Kagome smiled, her façade faltering slightly to a look of slight worry and sadness. "But I need you to wake up soon honey, I need to see those pretty gold eyes of yours and that wonderful smile, so can you do that for me honey… please baby, wake up."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome talked to their daughter, as a slight pang went through his chest at the sight. He could hear all of the love and fear in her voice as she spoke. He made his way over to the doctor, and quietly pulled the physician aside, "I want her placed in another facility where a private room as well as the best of care can be provided, as soon as she is stable enough to be moved."

Dr. Mots gave a look of confusion as he furrowed his brows, "I'm sorry sir, but only a parent or legal guardian can make that call."

Anger flashed through Sesshomaru's to eyes as a slight frown marred his features, "I will handle it with Kagome, but I want her moved to Tokyo Elite before the night is over, our we clear." he finished.

Dr. Mots resolve slightly changed, as an unsettled look made it's way across his face, he shrunk back in slight apprehension at the angry demon before him, "Yes Sir," he nodded. He then glanced over to Kagome, who held her daughters hand in two of her own, before walking out of the room.

Sesshomaru turned his head in Kagome's direction only to see her bent over with her head resting on Dannie's small hand.

"Kagome," he started as he walked closer to her, "She will be fine, I will have the best doctors in the world looking after her and taking care of her. We will find out what is wrong with her." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome stiffened at the contact. Sesshomaru noticing this let his hand fall to his side once again.

"I can't afford that Sesshomaru," she sighed, lifting her head up, still refusing to meet his gaze and face him. "But they do good work here, and I trust them and plus Sango works here. She has been in Dannie's life since birth, and she will be more comfortable with Sango being here in the room with her, when I can't."

"Well if that is the case, then I will have Sango moved to the private hospital to be Dannie's personal nurse, she will be present for every procedure that Dannie has to endure while hospitalized."

"No, Sesshomaru." Kagome huffed, standing up and turning to face Sesshomaru. "You cannot just walk in here after five years and expect me to allow you to just make decisions for my daughter. I did not ask you for your help in this matter, so you and your family can just leave."

"It doesn't matter if you do not want my help, it is what is best for **our **daughter. This establishment is understaffed, and also overcrowded. That as much can be seen as soon as we walked through the doors of the emergency room. I can get Dannie the best care accessible, " he paused as he held her gaze with that of his own, "I know that I have not been there for Dannie during her first five years of life, or for you during such rigid times as I should have, but I need to make up for my past faults, and the only way I can do so is if you allow me. So please, if not for my sake, then do so for our daughter…let me help."

Kagome slightly frowned; as she let all that he said process in her mind. She did not want a thing to do with the man before her, or the family that stood behind him, but she realized she would be a selfish mother if she thought of her needs over that of her daughter. She knew he was right, he could get Dannie the best care in the world with the resources she had no doubt were at his disposal. And all she cared about was getting her daughter well.

Who was she to deny her daughter the utmost care?

She exhaled slightly, before bowing her head in defeat. "Ok fine, we can move her to a better hospital, but…" she paused, snapping her head up and glaring at Sesshomaru. "…**I** call all the shots; no decisions can be made regarding her care unless I have been notified, and have approved. Do I make myself clear?"

Sesshomaru smirked down at his little women, after all these years, he was glad to see she still had the fiery spirit that had first attracted him those many years ago. "Crystal," he answered.

"But, I want Sango there, and not just while Dannie is hospitalized. I want her to have a job there after Dannie is well. Sango has done so much for me and has been with me through the ups and downs, and I know a private hospital pays it's nurses more than this public facility does, and probably gives better hours and superior benefits."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, deciding that what she requested could be done, with some persuasion on his part to the medical and managing board that administered the facility, "Consider it done."

Kagome nodded, not caring how he would be able to manage such a feat but figured it were possible, she'd seen him achieve more extravagant impossibilities in the past with his connections. She turned her direction over to Sango, who stood in the doorway; a folder of papers held in her hands, as she took a step forward towards Kagome. "Kagome you need to sign these before they can start the necessary procedures."

Kagome shook her head, "That won't be necessary Sango, were moving Dannie to Tokyo Elite as soon as she is stable enough to move, and I'm hoping you could move with her. I want you with her in everything that she goes thru, if I cannot be there myself. I would feel more at ease with you there also."

Sango eyes widened slightly and Kagome's words, "Kagome I can't just move to Tokyo Elite, it is one the best hospitals in the country and it's really hard to get a job there."

"It's all being taken care of," Sesshomaru spoke up from the side while closing his phone and putting it away. "You have now been moved to Tokyo Elite and when Dannie is better you will have a permanent job there, provided that you do a good job."

Sango was taken aback at the fact that her friend was able to get her a job at Tokyo Elite. With the benefits and pay, she could finally pay off her school loans. Her mind could not cope with even the idea of such, let alone the reality of the possibility. And she had barely scratched the surface, as she thought of the better working hours she would be offered, in comparison to the few and sometimes long gruesome hours she acquired here at the hospital. "Thank you, so much Kagome, I can't believe it," she said, giving her a tight hug, "I need to go clean out my stuff from my lockers and desk before they move Dannie," she said, pulling back and heading out of the room but not before taking a glance at Sesshomaru.

Kagome watched as Sango walked out of the room before turning her attention to Sesshomaru, "I guess you should tell your parents what is going on." she said in a low breath.

"My father is not your average low class demon Kagome, if anything, I'm sure he was able to hear everything that has been occurring," Sesshomaru answered, walking closer to her which in turn caused her to take a step back away from him.

Kagome glanced at her side, taking a look at Dannie lying in the bed, "Well she is ok now, so you can leave." she said, hoping that he would take the hint.

Sesshomaru smirked, as he figured out what she was implying, she wanted him to leave. He thought it better if he let her know now that he had no intention of leaving, and if anything, she would be seeing his face quite often. "You cannot get rid of me that easily my Kagome; I am not going anywhere, I intend to stay here for you and Dannie, even the days following Dannie's departure from the hospital."

"Yeah," Kagome scoffed slightly, "Until the day you change our mind, and me and Dannie will once again be yesterday's news." she whispered, refusing to look at him.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger under her chin bringing her head up to look at him. He heard the sadness in her voice when she made her statement. Her eyes were filled with hurt, sadness, and distrust, "Kagome that will never happen, I am here and do not plan on leaving. I want you in my life now and for the rest of our days, both you and Dannie. I know that you do not trust me, but I plan on regaining that trust again…I will work as hard as I need to for it."

"Sesshomaru, you're all talk," she muttered unfazed, pulling her head back, "You and I both know you won't be here forever, you once said those words to me over five years ago, but we both know what happened." she walked around him, heading towards the doorway, "I won't let you get Dannie's hopes up by making her think she finally has a father, to only leave me with the job of wiping her tears away when you decide to leave again. I refuse to have her heart get torn like that. I know what it feels like, and I don't want her to have to go through that."

**Hey everyone so what do you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts. No flames please they will not be read at all. So as I said before I will try to work on my chapters more often but it will take some time to make sure everything sounds great and perfect for my readers. And thanks to my BFF chichi for helping edit my story. **


	6. AN

Ok so I know you all hate these but this is not a chapter. I am letting you know that I am working on each chapter I have little my little. I go to school full time and have a full time job, plus I have to study for school to keep my grades up. I am working on them as much as I can. But I want to let you all know that I have not given up on my stories. I promise you all that I have not.


End file.
